megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ulala Serizawa
Ulala Serizawa is a character from the Persona 2 duology. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Non Playable Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Playable Character Personality Ulala is riddled with self confidence issues, usually depending on men as a self esteem boost. She is a habitual drinker, and also likes to cook; she cleans and cooks for herself and Maya. She's obsessed with fortune telling and loves to go to matchmaking parties. Profile ''Persona 2 *'Age:' 24 *'Height:' 165cm *'Weight:' 52kg *'Zodiac Sign:' Sagittarius *'Initial Persona:' Callisto *'Ultimate Persona:' Astria *'Arcana': Star Ulala Serizawa is Maya Amano's friend and roommate. She has very bad luck with men. She and Maya have been friends since high school, and it's assumed that Ulala possibly failed a grade due to age difference. Persona 2: Innocent Sin Ulala has her all savings taken away by a con artist, Youichi Makimura, who has became a member of the Masked Circle, and manipulated other women. While Ulala was at Gold Gym, she correctly assumed he was behind the events, and chased him separately from Tatsuya's group, coming into the room he was in, and summoning her Persona (Something Maya apparently taught her to do), and proceeding to chase him out, and defeat him unscathed (seeing as she showed up at her and Maya's apartment unharmed.) ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' She becomes involved with the JOKER case when she went to Seven Sisters High School with Maya. It was also there in which her Persona awakened. She and Maya have somewhat of a strained relationship, despite being close friends; she is jealous of Maya's success, and seeing as Ulala puts all her effort in varying fields, she cannot seem to decide on a career. Thus, she drunk dials JOKER on Maya. But upon knowing Maya is actually targeted by JOKER, instead of running away, she stays with her and protects her until Tatsuya Sudou, the first JOKER, is defeated on the blimp. Following Chizuru Ishigami's announcement of the Joker curse, when confronted at the GOLD gym, she reveals herself as an infectee and engages the current party in battle. She is taken to the Velvet Room, where Igor purifies her of the remnants of Joker influence, allowing her to make amends for the disastrous incident and speak honestly with Maya, allowing her to resolve her envy issues. After the event, she and Maya become much closer friends. Ulala is an expert boxer, and frequently works out at Gold Gym, even demolishing a punching bag, in a few blows. (In the faux Persona 2 anime trailer from the Eternal Punishment fan disc, she attaches Makimura's photo on the punching bag during the practice.) Persona 3 She is a guest on Trish's show Who's Who, described as a lady in her 30s with a beauty spot under her eye who can dance the flamenco. Trish wonders what Ulala would look like with a rose in her mouth! ''Battle Quotes'' * "So, who wants to have their face smashed?" (Starting battle) * "Don't underestimate me you *beep* bastard!" (Starting battle) * "Ciao!" (Summoning Persona) * "Persona!" (Summoning Persona) * "Everyone! Get in! Get in!" (Fusion Spell) * "Alright, go!" (Fusion Spell) * "K.O!" (Ending Battle) * "I am the champion!" (Ending battle) * "Why does everyone around me have to be like this?" (Ending battle) * "Bring me back a hunk of a man!" (Ending battle) * "And I wasn't even married yet..." (Game over) * "My guard...was down..." (Game over) * "No way!" (Death/K.O.) * "That was dangerous!" (Running away) * "Run!" (Running away) Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters